Diamond's dare show (ninjago)
by iTheLunaEclipse
Summary: Watch as the ninja are forced to tell shameful secrets, pushed to their physical limits and in general tortured Rated :T cos of language and stuff
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Diamond's Dareshow. Watch as the Ninja are pushed to their physical limits, forced to tell shameful secrets and in general tortured. Please send in dares in the reviews. Also I will be in my OC form Lilly who is the ninja if elements. So I can blast the ninja when I feel like it.

Characters are:

Kai

Cole

Jay

Zane

Lloyd

Nay

Dareth

Sensei Wu

Sensei Garmadon

Skylar

Morro

Soul archer

Bansha

ghoul tar

Pixel

Cyrus Borg

Misako

Taru (elemental master of sunshine)

 **So that's my cast I will add more later.**

 **So send in dares from the reviews. Torture them**

 **Bye**

 **~Diamond**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Since no one sent any dares in the past 40 mins I shall use my own ideas.**

 **_Diamond: So The first dare is for...**

 **Lloyd: Who is it?**

 **Kai: Yeah who.**

 **Diamond: It's for Morro**

 **Morro: Why me...?**

 **Jay: Big Bad ghost boy is scared of a little dareDiamond: Jay you'll just love this Nya and Morro have to play 7 minutes of heaven**

 **Jay: *cries* Nya don't do it!**

Diamond: It's either Nya or you Jay

Nya: Fine I'll do it only because I don't want everyone to say Jay's gay

Jay: Thanks

Diamond:* shoves Nya and Morro in the closet* I put a camera in the closet!* chuckles to self*

Nya: Ok...* blushes* this is awkward

Morro:*kisses Nya on the lips*

Nya:* kisses back*

Outside the closet.

Jay:* cries very loudly* she *sniff* kissed *back*

Kai:* puts arm around Jay* calm down bro she's doing it for you

Garmadon&Wu: *surprised* is that the real Kai

Garmadon: *slaps Kai* Hello. Is that you Kai

Kai: Why you little b*****d *jumps on garmadon.

Lloyd: Leave my dad alone, Kai you son of a b***h  
Kai: Leave my mum outta this, you b*****d

Misako: Hey Lloyd's Garmadon's child not anyone else* batters Kai with scroll holder*

Diamond: While they fight let's see what Nya and Morro are doing.

Back to the closet cam

Nya: *arms around Morro's neck* you kiss really good better then Jay

Everybody (except nya and jay): :o

Jay: *cries* she likes him!(

Everybody:* comforts jay*

Morro:* arms around Nya's waist* you kiss way better than Indigo (Morro's gf and FFF's OC)

Diamond: they been in there *checks watch* half an hour

Diamond: opens the closet door on Nya and Morrow kissing

Nya and morrow:* not noticing the open door*

Diamond:* summons Indigo and shows her the closet cam and hands Jay and Indigo each a baseball bat*

Nya: Oh my the doors open.

Moro: how much did you guys see?

Jay and indigo: ALL OF IT.

Jay: *starts battering Morro* that's what you get for stealing my cheater GF

Nya: I didn't cheat I did it for you

Diamond: *shows Nya 'better kisser moment*

Nya: oh yeah *blushes*

Indigo: *batters Nya* that's what you get for stealing my cheater bf

And then déjà vu happens.

Everyone: eats popcorn

Diamond: separates the fighters

Jay: I so hate you Nya we are breaking up.* walks out room*

Nya: Noooo *runs after him*

- **So here is my first chapter. I guess Nya and Morro are cheating liars.**

 **Nya and morro: no we are not**

 **Jay and indigo: Yes you are**

 **Bye**

 **~Dn**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the XTREME lack of updates. Meet 5 new characters (3 of them are co-hosts). FIRST UP ARE THE CO HOSTS!**

 **Meet the insane Elemental master of nightmares: Izzy Black**

 **Izzy: Hi! (Do not be fooled by her kind appearance)**

 **Diamond: Grants Izzy host powers**

 **Izzy: Thanks**

 **Next up we have Mindroid.**

 **Mindroid: Sup Peeps (Do not worry she is nice)**

 **Diamond: Grants Mindroid host powers**

 **Mindroid: Thanks**

 **ANd last of the co hosts is Calico!**

 **Calico: Hello! (she is nice)**

 **Diamond:grants calico host powers.**

 **Now we have Meghan Black, the master of dreams.**

 **Meghan: *runs after Izzy* Kai is not for killing!**

 **CAST: 0_0**

 **Kai: HELP MMAYAAYAY**

 **And now we have my OC Lilly Brooks.**

 **Garmadon: *nudges Lloyd* Isnt that the girl you like?**

 **Lloyd: DAAAAAAAAAAAAD *blushes bright red***

 **Lilly: Hi!**

 **So send in more dares! Bye Diamond out!**

 **Diamond**


	4. Chapter 4

Diamond: Hi and welcome to my show!

Izzy: Hi

Diamond: where's calico and mindroid

Izzy: they went on holiday

Diamond: ok lets get started on the dares and Izzy has the pleasure of reading them

Izzy: Ok this one is from oooh a co host mindroids and drones. *runs over to Cole and whispers in his ear you have to kiss Nya and tell her you love her

Cole: Ewe no way, those lips touched Morro's

Jay: DO IT! DO IT!

Kai: What is happening?

Nya: Hey! I washed my mouth enough times to get the sweet, delicious taste of Morro of them.

Lilly: EWW no offence Nya but that's gross

Meghan: Definitely gross

Morro: Eww Nya. I never actually liked you

Garmadon: Prove it.

Taru: Prove it

Wu: Prove it

Lloyd: Prove it

Cast: Prove it

Morro: FINE! I like Diamond. There I said it happy now

Cole: *gets up and walks to jay* Hand me 20 bucks now

Jay: *Hands over 20 bucks* AWWWW

Diamond: Wow. I don't even have words to say.

Izzy; I didn't see that coming

Kai: How could you like Diamond. She is evil, demonic, insane and sadistic

Diamond: *runs out the room crying*

Cole: What happened there?

Izzy: Diamond has been coping with depression lately

Kai: Now I feel bad

CAST: As you should

Morro: *runs after Diamond*

Izzy: Cole kiss Nya now!

Cole: *kisses Nya*

Nya: EWW gross Cole get off me now

Cole: But I love you

Nya: I don't feel the same.

Izzy: Well that was nice but I'm switching on the corridor camera to see whats up with Diamond

Jay: Kai should fell really bad now.

Kai: I DO

corridor cam

Morro: *sitting on the floor with Diamond*

Diamond: I really appreciate that you are here with me

Morro: Anything for you!

*back in the studio*

Taru: How sweet!

Nya: Hmph

Jay: Nya just because you are sour, doesn't mean you have to spread it to us

Whole cast: IN YO FACE !

Nya: :(

*corridor cam*

Diamond: Thanks *wipes tear off and gets up* Lets go back to the studio

Morro: Ok *grabs Diamonds hand* Lets go

Diamond : *Kicks open door* I'm back, balloons.

Kai: *cowers behind Lilly* HELP ME...

Diamond: I am not going to do anything to you, Idiot

Kai: Phew

Diamond: But Morro has safety from all dare for 2 chapters

Morro: Thanks! *kisses diamond on cheek*

Diamond: *blushes*

Izzy: Ok the next dare is for Jay

Cole: Hasta la vista Jay. See you on the other side

Jay: *glares at Cole*

Izzy: Jay has to kiss everybody in the room on the cheek

Cast: EWWWWWWW

Garmadon: He ain't touching my face

Morro&Diamond: We are outta here *they run out the room*

5 mins later (in the French sponge bob voice*

Jay: *Sits back down* That was awkward.

Diamond: That's all for today.

Cast:Bye!

Sorry for the extreme lack of updates. Expect a chapter everyweekend


End file.
